La decisión más difícil
by FeNiXD
Summary: Es lindo cuando un sentimiento de amor es mutuo por ambas personas, pero que pasa cuando ese sentimiento es mutuo entre un trió de personas, eso le pasara a Ui y a sus dos enamorados que aran que la pobre chica sufra en el interior, asiéndolos sufrir a ellos también, ?a quien elegirá? disfruten
1. Chapter 1

**La decisión más difícil**

Era el inicio de un nuevo año escolar, esta vez no estaría su hermana Yui ni las sempais para pasar el rato y hacerlo todo más entretenido, a Ui no la molestaba ya que tenía a su querida amiga Azusa, esta se había convertido en alguien muy especial para ella ya que desde que las demás se mudaron a la universidad Azusa le ha hecho compañía ya que se queda sola en la casa

No sabía porque pero estaba empezando a sentirse extrañamente cómoda al lado de su pequeña amiga más de lo habitual, salían más, les gustaba está a solas y planear el nuevo club de música, esos eran sus momentos, comenzaba a creer que le empezaba a atraer la chica como algo más que una amiga, eso no le molestaba, lo que la preocupaba sea que Azusa no la quisiera como ella la quiere

Se comenzó a preguntar cómo sería una relación de chica a chica ya que nunca antes le había pasado algún día de estos tendría que preguntarle a su hermana Yui de cómo es su relación con Tsumugi-sempai o a Mio-sempai de cómo empezó todo con Ritsu-sempai, pero ya sería después estaba tan sentada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que estaban tocando a la puerta

Se apresuró a abrir para encontrarse con la dueña de sus pensamientos que la saludaba con una sonrisa que a ella le encantó

- hola Azusa-chan - saludo Ui igual con una sonrisa que provocó que la pequeña gatita se sonrojara

- ho...hola Ui - decía mientras intentaba ocultar su vergüenza - ¿nos vamos? -

- claro –

De camino a la escuela se la pasaban hablando de cualquier cosa no les importaba mientras anduvieran juntas, a los pocos minutos se encontraron con Jun que no paraba de hablar

- se enteraron - pregunto la nueva bajista Jun

- ¿de qué? - le contestó la pequeña sin montar interés

- de que habrá muchos transferidos este año - decía emocionada

- enserio - contestó la otra castaña igual de emocionada

- y ¿eso qué? Siempre hay transferidos - contestaba restándole importancia Azusa

- pero este año... - hizo una pausa dramática -... Son muchachos los que se transfieren - finalizó sonriendo ante las caras de sorpresa de sus amigas

Azusa solo paro en seco - bromeas ¿verdad? -

- claro que no bromeó, este año la escuela a planeado hacerse mixta - sus amigas no lo entendían - esté año se transferirán chicos de la preparatoria para hombres Shirosuki a cada clase para que nos vayamos adaptando y si eso se logra la fusión de ambas escuelas se confirmará - finalizó muy seria

- como te enteraste - preguntaba la pequeña Azusa algo en su corazón le decía que esto podría afectarle para mal

- lo anduvieron mencionando mucho el año pasado y parece que hoy en la asamblea de bienvenida se confirmará -

- eso no...- intento decir la peli negra pero fue interrumpida

- eso sería increíble - dijo Ui con una sonrisa

- pero Ui - azusa no entendía porque le dolía esa reacción

- piénsalo Azusa-chan sería divertido conocer y entender al sexo opuesto -

- así se habla Ui - Jun chocó los 5 con Ui para luego sonreír - será mejor que nos apresuremos ya se nos hizo tarde -

Mientras avanzaban con rapidez Azusa no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto de la unión, en sí, no le molestaba que hubiera hombres con ellas en la escuela, lo que la molestaba era que siendo ellos hombres y ellas mujeres hubiera cierta atracción y más si una de esas atracciones iba dirigida asía Ui

Tenían que acomodarse en sus clases antes de que iniciará la ceremonia de bienvenida, para suerte de las tres les había tocado juntas de nuevo lo que las ponía felices. A una distancia se podía observar a varios chicos arrinconado en una de las esquinas de la sala, la pequeña Azusa se les quedaba viendo algo extrañada no era como creía que serían ellos, eran a su parecer algo "miedosos" para ser hombres, uno se le sostenía la mirada como si la conociera de algo, la chica se asustó, él era alto de cabellera negra y ojos cafés claros si no fuera porque era hombre hubiera apostado que era casi igual a Ritsu-sempai y hay sucedió se dio cuenta de que podría ser el hermano menor del que ella hablaba a veces en el salón del club. Salió de sus pensamientos al notar como al chico por ser empujado por sus compañeros se le resbalaba un cuaderno de su mochila cayendo este por las piernas de una de las 3 amigas

Azusa no lo podía creer Ui con algo de miedo levantó el objeto para caminar tímidamente asía dónde estaba el chico, extendiendo sus brazos delicadamente, nadie parecía notarlo pero para la peli negra todos tenían la atención en ellos

- se...se te callo esto - decía tímida la chica

- a...si gra...gracias - respondió este tomando el útil con una mano sin dejar de verla a los ojos

Esto a Azusa la asustó su pecho le apretaba demasiado, estaba enojada quien se atrevía a ver a Ui así a los ojos, tenía ganas de separarlos y llevarse a su amiga lejos, pero era lógico que no podía porque eso eran solo amigas, no supo cuándo pero Ui volvió con ellas para dirigirse a su nuevo salón, al partir rumbo a clases se dio cuenta de que el chico no dejaba de ver a la castaña y con esto sintió miedo, mucho miedo

Después de la ceremonia y estar todos en sus salones, era el momento de ver a sus tutores y a los futuros chicos que serán sus compañeros. Según el director serían 5 chicos por clase y sólo a segundos y terceros años diciéndoles los pros que podría traer está fusión, también dijo que si los alumnos no se acoplaban a los nuevos estudiantes y ellos igual regresaría todo a la normalidad y finalizó diciendo que este período de prueba solo sería por este año o menos dependiendo de la aprobación de todos

Ya en su pupitre Azusa suspiro con pesades, no quería tener a hombres merodeando por ahí, ya se había acostumbrado a estar con puras mujeres, no los quería aquí y menos a ese chico, se sorprendió de sus pensamientos ella nunca rechazaba a nadie entonces porque comenzar ahora

La profesora entró al salón sorprendiendo a todos y para suerte y alegría de Azusa y Ui su tutora sería Sawako al igual que el año pasado con las sempais

- muy bien chicas yo seré su tutora en su último año escolar mi nombre es Yamanaka Sawako encantada - se presentó muy formalmente sorprendiendo así a las perdonas q la conocían sabiendo cómo era en realidad - como sabrán ya hoy se iniciará la pre fusión de las escuelas Sakuragaoka y Shirosuki y unos nuevos estudiantes serán sus compañeros de ahora en adelante, pasen por favor - dio el paso a los que estaban esperando fuera y ahí estaba el, Ui y Azusa lo observaron - antes de presentarnos todos me gustaría que ustedes fueran los primero - finalizó Sawako para darle paso a los estudiantes barones de presentarse

Y así fueron uno por uno mencionaron sus nombres y al final era el turno de él

- mucho gusto soy Tainaka Satoshi y fui escogido para el intercambio, espero que nos llevemos bien - su confirmación era correcta él era el hermano de Ritsu-sempai y lo próximo lo confirmó

- Tainaka tú no eres hermano de Tainaka Ritsu ¿verdad? - pregunto Sawako

- ha así es, mi hermana se graduó el año pasado de aquí - Al decir esto muchas chicas gritaron sobresaltado al pobre Satoshi - que...que sucede, dije algo malo - se preguntó preocupado

- al contrario - la profesora lo corrigió - en realidad es que tu hermana es algo famosa aquí - Satoshi iba a preguntar porque pero lo interrumpieron - bien chicas trátenlos bien y denle una buena bienvenida

Todo esto fue observado por una Azusa sorprendida que miraba a una Ui sonrojada

* * *

El paso de los días eran algo normal no se percataba mucho la extraña presencia de los chicos en la academia y se veía que se llevaban bien entre ellos

Azusa parecía más tranquila ya que los chicos no se metían mucho con ellas parecía que el único contacto con ellos fuera en la hora del almuerzo, ya que no hablaban ni hacían nada en hora de clases o eso creía ella

Un día común y corriente en la escuela ya estaba empezando a hacer calor por lo que nos le daba ganas de estudiar a los alumnos, se pensaba que hoy no habría algo raro pero...

- necesito a los delegados de clase, por favor ¿podrían pasar? - Sawako necesitaba de ellos para entregar una papelería al director sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedería

Azusa sudó frío ella sabía quiénes eran los delegados de clase eran nada más y nada menos que Ui por parte de las chicas y Satoshi por parte de los chicos, eso no le gustaba en nada

Ui se sentía nerviosa de estar caminando hombro a hombro con el hermano de una de las amigas de su hermana aunque creía que podrían ser amigos no se habían acercado en nada, esta sería la primera vez y quería conocerlo

- oí - Satoshi la saco de sus pensamientos asustándola - perdón por asustarte no sabía que estabas tan pensativa - se disculpó el rascándose la cabeza un gesto que Ui vio muy tierno

- no te preocupes Tainaka-kun, que se te ofrece -

- o, nada importante solo quería saber si eras la hermana de...-

- Hirasawa Yui si ella es mi hermana - sorprendió cortando al chico

- en serio me sorprendió no recordarte ya que tu hermana pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa -

- no pasa nada,… a ya llegamos - entraron y salieron de la oficina rápidamente para regresar con su plática

- y dime, porque todo el mundo me pregunta de mi hermana, que hacía ella - lo dijo inocentemente provocando en Ui una risita a lo que a él le pareció encantador

- eso suele pasar si tu hermana está en una banda en la escuela y se vuelven famosas por sus canciones - dijo para ver al chico sorprendido

- sabía que mi hermana estaba aquí en una banda pero no sabía que fueran tan famosas - dijo con una sonrisa recordando lo feliz que era su hermana contando esas historias mientras comían - eso quiere decir que tu hermana también es famosa - afirmación el chico

- así es pero como yo estaba aquí desde primer año se como líder con ellas y más gracias a Azusa-chan que responde las preguntas acerca del club - al decir el nombre de la pequeña sus mejillas se tornaron rojas esto Satoshi no lo noto

- ya veo con que ella es Azusa la famosa Azu-nyan de la que todos hablan, aunque nunca la vi mi hermana hablaba sobre ella -

- así es, es una chica increíble - decía Ui con aires enamorados

- oye si sigues hablando así pensaría que ella te gusta - lo dijo con las manos detrás de su cabeza

- q...que que dices e...es...eso no es ve...verdad - decía la castaña con la cara muy roja y agitando sus manos enfrente de ella intentando negar

- relájate solo era una broma - se río el avanzar unos pasos para ir al salón dejando a Ui de espaldas a él

Ui solo se tocaba el pecho para calmar los rápidos latidos que sentía en esos momentos en parte era por la casi confesión de sus sentimientos a Azusa a un casi desconocido sino también a lo cerca que había tenido al chico, eso era nuevo para ella y no le molestaba

* * *

Con el paso de las semanas se podía ver un acercamiento entre Satoshi y Ui y no sólo con ellos sino también con todos los demás eso incluía a Azusa

Ella se llevaba bien con Satoshi hasta podría decirse que se hicieron grandes amigos, una amistad y una rivalidad, ambos peleaban por la atención de Ui o por ver quien se sentaba con ella o quien la acompañaba a su casa lo que al final sucedía era que ambos terminaban acompañándola y al final Satoshi tenía que dejar a Azusa a su casa lo que en sí no le molestaba ya que le gustaba pasar tiempo con la pequeña molestándola sobre su baja estatura

El año escolar se pasaba muy rápido, las vacaciones de verano fueron muy divertidas aunque a Ui le hubiera gustado que también estuviera su hermana pero Yui le había dicho que Tsumugi-sempai la había invitado a ella junto con Mio-sempai y Ritsu-sempai a un viaje a Finlandia ya que era el viaje habitual de la familia Kotobuki y las 4 pusieron de escusa que era para créditos escolares. Ui sabía que ellas no se querían separar menos su hermana y Tsumugi-sempai que por esas fechas cumplían meses de novias y no querían pasarlo solas así que las ayudó en su inocente mentirá y también ayudo a convenció a sus padres que le dieran permiso recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de su hermana de agradecimiento

Esas vacaciones se las había pasado con Azusa, Satoshi y Jun aunque la mayoría de las veces Jun no asistía dejándolos solos a los tres era algo incómodo para Ui y es porque no la dejaban sola en ningún momento y la mayoría de las veces se juntaban mucho a ella sacándole más de un sonrojo, así fueron sus complicadas pero divertidas vacaciones y estaba segura de que eso no sería todo

* * *

Empezaba a hacer frío y la temperatura bajaba a veces drásticamente provocando muchos resfriados a los estudiantes y esto no lo pudo evitar Ui que tuvo que quedarse en casa encerrada con su madre cuidándola

Para Azusa ese día era muy aburrido en la escuela, se entretenía con su amigo barón pero sin Ui quien estuviera con ella no era lo mismo, la necesitaba, le hacía mucha falta y sentía que una parte de ella no estaba hay. En la hora del almuerzo como siempre eran ellos 4 ahora 3 sentados en las gradas del gimnasio comiendo ese se había vuelto su lugar especial, Satoshi aún recordaba como Ui le pedía permiso para sentarse ella y sus amigas a comer con él, le gustaba ese recuerdo y le gustaba Ui quería algo con ella pero sabía que había algo o más bien alguien que evitaba eso

Jun se excusó diciendo que sus antiguos compañeros de club de jazz le habían pedido que les ayudará con algunas cosas que solo ella sabía así que una vez terminado de comer Azusa y Satoshi se quedaron completamente solos y sin saber que decir bueno al menos uno de ellos

- Azusa - habló de sorpresa el chico haciendo que ella saltará - necesito hablar contigo -

- pues hazlo, pero qué me podría decir un bueno para nada como tú - bromeó la pequeña restándole importancia llamándole como lo hacía ella cada vez que lo veía holgazaneando por hay

- es enserio Azusa, es importante - la chica sudo frío esperando lo peor - es sobre Ui -

Y hay estaba, sabía que tarde o temprano hablarían de ese tema, lo que no sabía era de como terminara

- tu sabes que me gusta Ui cierto - volvió a hablar Satoshi, Azusa no dijo nada él se lo había dicho ya hace tiempo, ella sólo asintió - y quisiera saber...si tú también sientes lo mismo por ella - no se movió y bajo la cabeza mientras la miraba

- no siento nada más que simple amistad por Ui - dijo fríamente para luego apretar los puños, el chico no soporto más y se acercó a ella

- di la verdad, tu sientes lo mismo, ¡te gusta Ui! - lo último lo dijo gritando

- ¡eso es mentira! - también grito ella pero con un toque de desesperación

- porque te mientes - dijo Satoshi sacudiéndola por los hombros - di la verdad -

- eso hago - dijo bajando la mirada aún más intentando no llorar - ella no me gusta, eso sería extraño - eso lo dijo con voz apagada

- eso no tiene nada de extraño, si a ti te gusta eso que, mi hermana sale con su mejor amiga y la veo más feliz que nunca, eso para mí No es extraño, para nadie lo es - dijo aplicando más fuerza al agarre mientras el también bajaba la mirada

- no las juzgo y estoy feliz por ellas pero...eso no sucederá conmigo - al fin alzó la mirada mostrando sus ojos vacíos

Satoshi se sorprendió pero no bajo la guardia, la soltó suavemente y al no ver más remedio decidió hacer su movida si ella no quería hacer nada entonces porque él no lo intentaba, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar

- Azusa - la llamó mientras paraba en seco su andar - le pediré a Ui que salga conmigo - finalizó mientas salía por la puerta cerrándola detrás de él

Al escuchar eso solo tembló, confirmando que estaba completa ya no resistió más cayendo de rodillas al piso comenzó a llorar, porque había hecho eso, porque no le dijo la verdad técnicamente le estaba dejando el paso libre a Satoshi, se odiaba por ello

Se quedó un rato más hay sintiendo el frío piso quemándole las piernas, una vez sintiéndose mejor se marchó de ahí rumbo a sus clases, pero no podía prestar atención así que pidiéndole permiso Sawako y este concedido, se marchó a su casa. Ya una vez en ahí, subió sin ganas a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y lloro, lloro como nunca lo había hecho, lloro como no lo pude hacer en el gimnasio y frente a Satoshi y así se quedó dormida

* * *

Los días pasaron y para su mala suerte Satoshi cumplió lo que había dicho, unos días después, pero lo hizo en la última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, hay podía ver a su amigo invitando a salir a una sonrojada Ui no podía hacer nada. En el momento en que se estaba marchando Ui la volteo a ver deseando que ella viniera y le dijera al chico que no podía invitarla, que sea ella la que estuviera parada hay y la estuviera invitando a salir pero no era así, sin más remedios acepto la invitación haciendo que el chico saltará de felicidad, no podría ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

Era sábado día de la cita, irían a ver una película y a comer era todo o eso era lo único que sabía Azusa quien estaba en su cuarto acostada en la cama con las sábanas tapando su cabeza, se sentía fatal y lo malo era que sabía porque y peor está su culpa

* * *

Ui los esperaba afuera del cine cuando él llegó entraron a ver una película de acción por petición de Ui ya que le recordaba cuando su hermana y ella veían de esas películas en la sala de su casa. La cita fue sencilla sin mucho que contar al final estaban caminando rumbo a casa de la chica ya en la puerta tocaba la despedida

- bueno Satoshi-kun... - el chico la corto

- Ui te tengo que decir algo - ella estaba sonrojada y él le sostenía la mano - desde que te conocí, no haces más que rondar en mi cabeza, he tenido miedo de perderte por causa de lo que te estoy a punto de decir - el corazón de Ui palpito - te quería decir que...que te quiero y sé que no podré vivir sin ti, porque eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y no puedo perderte - Satoshi bajo la mirada apenado y Ui solo se tapó la boca, antes de que ella pudiera responder, el chico salió corriendo, dejando a una castañas algo confundida

* * *

Era domingo por la tarde, no tenía que hacer nada gracias a las vacaciones de Navidad, se sentía fatal, se había dormido temprano el sábado por estar deprimida y no podía hacer los mismo el domingo así que se decidió a salir de la cama y recoger algunas cosas, se sentía frágil que cualquier cosa la rompería, no quería eso, se sorprendió al recibir un mensaje pero más se sorprendió al ver de quien era

_"necesito verte"_

_Ui_

No sabía si responder, pero de repente pensó en todo lo que ha pasado y en los momentos que había vivido en compañía de Ui, ella conocía a la castaña por más tiempo que Satoshi, ella habla más con la castaña que Satoshi, a ella le gusta más Ui que a Satoshi, no en eso se equivocó a ella no le gustaba Ui, ella la amaba, amaba a Ui con toda su alma y no permitiría que alguien se la quite ni aunque fuera su amigo, miro de nuevo su teléfono y mando un mensaje

_"voy para allá" _

* * *

Se sentía tan confundida no sabía qué hacer, que decir, que sentir, llevaba 20 minutos esperando a Azusa y la espera la comía vivir quería verla y decir lo que pasó, que la reconfortara y que le dijera que todo estaba bien y que ella nunca se alejaría pero eso no podría pasar. Sonó el timbre haciendo que Ui se levantará de golpe del sofá dónde estaba acostada, corrió en dirección a la puerta y hay está Azusa con su abrigo mal cerrado y sus tenis desabrochados, también respiraba con dificultad, Azusa sin saber que hacer cierra la puerta y empuja a Ui para luego abrazarla solo podía hacer eso, Ui correspondió a la muestra de afecto no era mucho pero eso la hacía sentir mejor, al intentar caminar asía atrás chocaron con el sofá cayendo ambas aún abrazadas, mirándose directamente a los ojos se acercaban cada vez más, querían besarse y esta era su oportunidad, pero por no ser el mejor momento sonó el timbre de repente dejándolas coloradas por lo que casi sucedía ambas se levantaron y fueron a abrir la puerta

Para su sorpresa se encontraron con una Yui besando apasionadamente a una Mugi quien sólo pasaba su brazos por el cuello de esta, mirando muy sonrojada la escena se imaginaron que esas podrían haber sido ellas, con un carraspeo Azusa llamo la atención de sus sempais quien al darse cuenta de que habían sido vistas solo atinaron a sonrojara

– que se supon… - iba a regañar a las chicas pero la interrumpieron

– Azu-nyan cuanto tiempo – dijo Yui abrasando a su vieja amiga

– Yui-sempai compórtate ya no me puedes abrazar así que pensara Mugi-sempai –

– tranquila Azusa-chan – hablo la rubia con una sonrisa

– Mugi-chan sabe que soy muy cariñosa contigo y que nunca la engañaría porque la amo mucho – finalizo la castaña abrasando por detrás a Mugi, juntando sus manos mientras las metían en los bolsillos de la chaqueta azul de la rubia y pegando sus mejillas – no es así Mugi-chan – pregunto pegándose más a una feliz chica

– si –

Ui no las podía dejar de ver, se podía sentir el carillo que se tenían una a la otra, sentía envidia, aquel que la escuchara diría que ella no es Hirazawa Ui, pero era verdad, ella quería una relación igual de fuerte que la de su hermana, se preguntaba si con Satoshi podría tenerla, por instinto volteo a ver a Azusa, que regañaba a las chicas por las abiertas muestras de afecto, intentaba saber si en realidad seria con ella con la que podría tener ese tipo de relación, sus emociones eran un lio

Ya adentro de la casa todas acomodaron sus cosas y quitándose las chaquetas para colgarlas, Yui se la quitó con cuidado y cortesía a Mugi, Azusa lo noto y volteo a ver a Ui que iba a la cocina pero no quería sentirse más mal así que cambio de tema

– y que las trae por aquí sempais –

– que no lo sabias – dijo Yui sorprendida

– saber que –

– las 4 pasaremos las navidad aquí – menciono tranquilamente Mugi

– enserio creí que pasarían otras vacaciones con los padres Mugi-sempai –

– aquí está el té – dijo Ui mientras entregaba una taza a cada una

– es porque tenemos otra sorpresa – respondió otra vez la rubia con una sonrisa

– otra sorpresa – se extrañaron las dos menores

– así es, hemos regresado porque la escuela Sakuragaoka quiere que hagamos un concierto de navidad para recibir a los nuevos estudiantes barones – dijo Yui emocionada tomando varias galletas

– eso quiere decir que – se sobresaltó Azusa por la noticia

– exacto La hora del té después de la escuela (HTT) se volverá a reunir en la preparatoria –

– no te lo queríamos decir antes porque queríamos que fuera sorpresa – también dijo Mugi

– eso es genial sempais –

– y Mio-sempai y Ritsu-sempai donde están – pregunto Ui

– ellas están en la casa de Ritsu-chan, iban a pasar la navidad hay – contesto Mugi contenta por las expresiones de Yui

– entonces Mugi-sempai si no mal recuerdo tus padres están en Finlandia – dijo la peli negra a su amiga

– así es, ¿Qué pasa con eso? –

– solo me preguntaba que en donde pasaras las vacaciones si estarás sola – contesto preocupada

– a por eso no te preocupes… - iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida

– Mugi-chan se quedara con Ui y con migo – continuo despreocupada Yui

– y eso –

– ya que es un asunto muy importante para la banda no podíamos permitir que nuestra tecladista se marchara – Azusa pensó que si eso era todo – y además me sentiría sola sin ella así que la invite a mi casa – finalizo Yui abrasando a Mugi muy emotivamente

– me sorprende que no la hallas metido a su maleta – dijo por lo bajo Azusa

– eso sería exagerar Azu-nyan – se quejaba la guitarrista – y además Mugi-chan iría incomoda –

Las menores caían al estilo anime siendo observadas por la mirada inocente de Yui y una sonrisa de Mugi

* * *

La tarde fue tranquila y divertida, Yui invito más bien obligo a Azusa a que se quedara esa noche con ellas y hacer una gran pillamada, a lo que ella no se pudo negar, ya en la noche Mugi se quedaría con Yui y Azusa con Ui, nadie puso objeción, ni aunque las menores se anduvieran muriendo de nervios

La casa estaba toda a oscuras, en el cuarto de Yui se podía ver a ella y a Mugi dormidas en la cama muy juntas la rubia siendo abrazada por su acompañante por la espalda y en el cuarto de Ui solo se podía ver a Azusa dormida a un lado de la cama, donde estaba la castaña

En la oscuridad se podía apreciar una pequeña luz proveniente de la cocina, mostrando a una Ui tomando un poco de leche recargada en la barra donde se ponen los alimentos, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos

– _que hago no poder mirar a Satoshi-kun a la cara, tampoco podre con Azusa-chan, que are – _

Estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta que de que alguien la observaba

– estas bien Ui-chan – hablo alguien espantando a la mencionada

– Tsumugi-sempai creí que estaban dormidas –

– me gusta dormir con Yui-chan pero escuche un ruido en la cocina, y quise bajar a ver –

– y cómo pudiste escapar de mi Onee-chan ella abraza muy fuerte cuando está a gusto con la persona – dijo intrigante y avergonzada Ui cuando escucho la oración _"me gusta dormir con Yui-chan"_

– es fácil escapar una vez que te acostumbras – respondió con una sonrisa

Podemos ver a una Yui abrazando a una almohada muy cómodamente susurrando _"Mugi-chan"_

– pero hay algo más importante, que sucede Ui-chan – se sorprendió por lo hábil que podría ser Mugi para leer a las personas

– no…no es nada Tsumugi-sempai –

– vamos Ui-chan te conozco desde hace años y se cuándo estas mal – sonrió – eres igual de sensible que Yui-chan, vamos dilo –

– bueno, co…como saber si…si lo que sientes es a…amor – preguntaba una sonrojada Ui

– mmm – le impresiono la pregunta y pensó – pues… - comenzó a hablar y la castaña se acercó a escucharla – es algo que ya se siente, ¿creo? – finalizo con una sonrisa a lo que Ui no entendió

– ¿es algo que ya sientes? –

– así es – Ui seguía sin entender mirando como Mugi se sentaba en la barra – como decirlo – tenía una gota en la cabeza – ya se, por ejemplo yo quiero a Mio-chan, Rit-chan y a Yui-chan mucho no las cambiaría por nada, pero asía Yui-chan es diferente cada vez que estoy con ella siento a mi corazón palpitar frenéticamente y cada vez que me mira con esos ojos cafés es como si fuera la primera vez y un nerviosismo me recorre todo el cuerpo, con ella me siento Mugi-chan no una Kotobuki y siento aquí dentro – puso una mano en su pecho – que ella también siente lo mismo y cuando estamos juntas es como si nadie más existiera solo nosotras dos – finalizo con aires soñadores, siendo mirada por una Ui sonriente

– y como saberlo – asusto a la rubia – como saber cuándo lo que sientes es amor -

– bueno, eso te lo dirá tu corazón – respondió sincera y bajándose de la barra – yo no te puedo decir como amar porque es un sentimiento que nace, solo te puedo decir que viendo a los ojos lo sabrás –

Ui no sabía porque pero aunque no entendiera esa respuesta la calmaba y la hacía tener esperanzas

– no sé porque Tsumugi-sempai pero te creo – Mugi sonrió – también me puedo dar cuanta que eres especial para mi Onee-chan como ella lo es para ti, lo puedo ver es su mirada – la rubia se sonrojo – gracias Tsumugi-semprai por todo por cuidar a mi hermana y a mí –

Con esto ambas se fueron a dormir, tendrían una semana atareada ya que el viernes seria navidad y el concierto de HTT y tendrían que ensayar. Al final Azusa y Ui no pudieron hablar, ni pasar el tiempo que ellas querían juntas, se decidieron que esperarían al concierto de navidad

* * *

Azusa estaba estresada, gracias a las parejas de la banda no podían ensayar bien y sin la práctica no podía quitarse la idea de que Ui fuera algo más que una amiga de Satoshi, no le quería preguntar a Ritsu-sempai porque sabía que el chico no se lo contaría y menos a ella, solo podía suspirar pesadamente viendo como las chicas compartían abrazos y besos que solo la empalagaban, así que decidió salir al pasillo, que por sorpresa se encontró con Ui

– ho…hola Ui – dijo primero apenada

– Azusa-chan como estas –

No sabían que decir, así que Ui se decidió por continuar lo que nunca empezó

– oi Azusa-chan podemos hablar –

Ambas se fueron al pasillo que dirigía directo al auditorio y se quedaron sentada en la pequeña puerta viendo las Sakuras, estaban nervosas y ninguna quería hablar

– Ui… - quiso iniciar pero la cortaron

– que piensas de Satoshi-kun – dio Ui cortantemente, Azusa no le gusto que lo mencionara pero no lo mostro

– que puedo decir, es un buen chico –

– ya veo –

– eso era todo Ui – no quería continuar la conversación pero tenían que hacerlo

– y si te dijera que…se me declaro – abrió los ojos como platos a la mención de eso, no quería imaginarse lo peor

– a y eso – se mostró desinteresada, a Ui esto le dolió

– como que, y eso que, acaso no te molesta –

– como iba a molestarme si ese no es mi asunto – volteaba la mirada Azusa para que no la viera

– que acaso no te importa – Ui comenzó a llorar, Azusa se espantó – que acaso no te importo –

Azusa no lo soporto más y abrazo a su amiga fuertemente, ahora ella también lloraba, no se sentía con fuerzas para mentir

– como no me vas a importar Ui – empezó a hablar – eres la persona más importante en mi vida, no vuelvas a decir eso – esto impresiono a la castaña

– entonces Azusa-chan porque –

– porque no quería mostrar mis sentimientos, no quería perderte, pensabas que te alejarías de mí y te irías con Satoshi – lloraba más fuerte la más pequeña de las dos aferrándose más de ella

– eso nunca sucederá –

– y eso estoy segura ahora Ui… - hizo una pausa mientras se calmaba y dejaba de llorar - …te amo Ui –

No lo creía su amiga se le estaba declarando, no sabía qué hacer, esto la confundía mas, pensaba aceptar los sentimientos de Satoshi-kun, pero ahora con esto su cabeza daba vueltas y le dolía, antes de poder decir algo, se desmayó quedando todo completamente oscuro

* * *

Despertó en su habitación, se podía observar a su hermana acostada de un lado, parecía cansada, se removió en su lugar y entonces recordó, el sentimiento, la declaración y la temible oscuridad, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, estaba en un problema y en uno muy fuerte

* * *

Era viernes por la tarde, el concierto seria en la noche, Azusa y Ui no se habían visto desde el día de la declaración y esto asustaba a la peli negra, alguien tocaba a su puerta y esperanzada fue a abrir

– Ui – grito, pero para su sorpresa no era ella – Satoshi, que estás haciendo aquí –

– vine a hablar contigo – se sentaron en la entrada – no sé si sepas per…. –

– …te le declaraste a Ui –

– entonces ya lo sabias – dijo sorprendido un poco

– sí, si lo sé y te quería decir que hice lo mismo y le dije a Ui mis sentimientos – Azusa esperaba lo peor

– lo sabía – se escuchó una risita – sabía que también la querías – la chica se sorprendió por su respuesta

– no estás enojado –

– como lo estaría, me asusta un poco, pero de alguna forma me alegra – sonrió – así no me sentiré mal cuando Ui me escoja –

– como que te escogerá a ti – fingió molestia el sabia como quitar la tención a los demás – ni en tus sueños –

– bien eso era todo – se levanto

– ya te vas –

– sí, solo vine a decirte eso – se puso serio – y también que no perderé contra ti – la miro con superioridad

– yo tampoco me daré por vencida –

– entonces es una guerra – le alzo la mano – que gane el mejor –

Azusa acepto el gesto y se despidieron con ese apretón de manos, cada uno se fue a su destino. Mientras que Azusa estaba dentro de su casa y recargada en su puerta saco su celular, lo mismo hacia Satoshi caminando rumbo a su casa, enviarían un mensaje

"_necesito verte, por favor veme antes del concierto en el salón del club (Azusa) / en el gimnasio (Satoshi), si no vienes lo entenderé, solo quiero arreglar las cosas"_

_Con cariño Azusa/Satoshi_

No sabían porque pero sabían que harían lo mismo y que esta sería la batalla final para saber a quién quería Ui, solo les quedaba esperar

* * *

Faltaba una hora para el concierto Ui estaba en su casa viendo la televisión le había dicho a su Onee-chan que aún no se sentía bien para ir al concierto así que la dejaron descansar.

Deprimida subió asía su alcoba no sabía qué hacer, por un lado estaba Azusa su amiga de años y por el otro estaba Satoshi el chico que se había ganado su amistad, no quería escoger, no quería arruinar lo suyo.

Al acostarse en su cama pudo ver un álbum de fotos, era el álbum de los momentos que pasaba con Jun y Azusa, Azusa se lo había regalado en primer año para que guardara los recuerdos de toda la preparatoria, le daba cada vez más nostalgia con cada página que pasaba, en las últimas páginas se podía ver unas con su nuevo amigos, sonrió al ver como se divertían los cuatro, al terminar, en la pasta trasera había una hoja de papel pegada en la parte superior con cinta, se podía quitar fácilmente y se notaba algo escrito, esto no lo recordaba habían escrito cada uno de los 4 un recuerdo al frente al inicio del último año de escuela pero no recordaba que alguien hubiera escrito en la parte trasera

Al levantar la hoja de papel pudo ver en la pasta en bonita caligrafía un mensaje, ella sabía de quien era esa letra, la leyó con cuidado y paciencia, las palabras le sacaban pequeñas sonrisas y una que otro sentimiento, esto era lo que necesitaba la luz de esperanza que la guiara para encontrar la respuesta a ese remolino de emociones que ha estado teniendo toda la semana, vio su celular brillar, no se había percatado de que tenía mensajes sin leer, tomo su celular y lo abrió, eran los mensajes de Azusa y Satoshi

Al terminar de leerlo, tomo una decisión, ya no escaparía mas, gracias a esa carta y al que la escribió sus sentimientos ya estaban claros, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, se puso como pudo sus tenis y corrió a todo lo que pudo con dirección a la escuela

* * *

Se sentía cansada pero si no se apuraba no alcanzaría a llegar antes del concierto, tenía que llegar, tenía que decirle que también sentía lo mismo, al llegar a la escuela se espantó de ver tanta gente, se abrió paso entre la multitud y pudo entrar a la escuela por suerte esta estaba vacía. Corrió por los pasillos a pesar de que estaba prohibido no le importaba, solo unos cuantos metros más y llegaría

Estaba enfrente de la puerta nerviosa empezaba a pensar que tal vez se estaba equivocando, sacudió su cabeza, no ella no estaba equivocada su corazón le decía que estaba en lo correcto y por eso estaba hay apunto de abrir la puerta en donde la persona que amaba la estaba esperando, con todas sus fuerzas y decidida abrió la puerta dejándola entrar.

* * *

**Quieren que lo continúe pues necesitare sus comentarios, aunque ya tengo a la pareja final, quiero ver a quien prefieren ustedes a las gatita Azusa o al hermano menor Satoshi**

**Ya saben entre más comentarios más rápido subiré la continuación, lo dejare para una semana, si tengo muchos comentarios adelantare la continuación y si no recibo comentarios creo que la historia se podría quedar como esta ya que así nadie sufre jaja **

**Y no se preocupen ya estoy preparando la continuación de "mi presente mi futuro" y "un amor de distintas categorías"**

**Adiosito **


	2. ¿Es Enserio?

**Y como lo prometí aquí está la continuación de La Decisión Más Difícil y nuestra ganadora es…redoble por favor…Azusa **

– **porque haces eso si en los comentarios era más que obvio – **

**Quien dijo eso (asustada), bueno dejando eso fuera, ya saben que por culpa del internet no pude actualizar antes pero no quise esperar demasiado y por eso como no tengo nada que hacer y quería seguir actualizando eme aquí y sin más preámbulos el capitulo **

**¿Es Enserio?**

Satoshi estaba sentado en las gradas esperando por su respuesta, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto en precipitarse pero si no lo hacía no lo aria jamás, salió de sus pensamientos al oír la puerta abrirse aún faltaba mucho para el concierto fijo sus ojos en la entrada que se abría lentamente para darle paso a una Ui toda agitada, Satoshi no lo podía creer en verdad ¿Lo abra elegido?

* * *

Azusa seguía esperando mirando por la ventana que estaba de lado de Ton-chan, suspiro, se estaba haciendo tarde

* * *

– Ui – dijo el chico sin parpadear y acercándose a ella – en verdad Ui – iba directo a abrazarla pero ella extendió su mano impidiendo el contacto – que sucede – pregunto al verla agachar la cabeza

– lo siento Satochi-kun, lo siento tanto – se disculpaba alzando la mirada para que se pudieran apreciar unas cuantas lagrimas

– entonces porque – él no lo entendía - ¿Por qué estás aquí? – la miro con acusación no quería gritarle, no a ella

– quise venir a verte – dijo por lo bajo – quería venir y decírtelo en persona –

– que cosa –

– que yo no merezco tus sentimientos – sus ojos se aguaron más

– no lo digas –

– yo no te merezco Satoshi-kun, te mereces a alguien mejor –

– ¡te dije que no lo dijeras! – grito no quería llorar – el que decide si eres para mí, ese…ese soy yo – se acercó y la tomo de los hombros – ¿porque? Ui, dime ¿porque? – la zarandeo ligeramente

– sé que tú me quieres, pero que hay de mí, que acaso no te importa mi felicidad – dijo la chica intentándose zafar del agarre – que no te importa a quien ame –

– pero Ui –

– una persona me enseño a ser valiente y a luchar por lo que quiero – Satoshi alzo la vista – esa persona eres tú no me agás cambiar esa dulce imagen que tengo de ti – lo miro firmemente sin vacilar el comenzó a reír haciendo que ella se concertara – que tiene de gracioso –

– nada es solo que recordé porque me gustas Ui – ella se sonrojo – de quien crees que saque ese valor y coraje, pues de ti –

– creo que te equivocas yo no soy valiente – sonrió nostálgica

– a no, quien fue la que sin conocerme me paso el cuaderno –

– fui yo pero…. –

– quien está parada enfrente de mí y rechazándome –

– si pero no es mi intención… -

– y Ui quien es la que vino corriendo hasta aquí solo para decirle a la persona que más importante para ti en el mundo….que la amas – Ui se sorprendió – vamos ve con ella –

– pero Satoshi–kun tu –

– estoy bien, comprendo lo que me querías decir – ambos sonrieron – además, soy un hombre yo aguantare un rechazo pero una chica no aguantaría así que vamos antes de que se valla – la empujo por la espalda

– pero espera –

– nada de pero ya estas lista, ahora fuera – cerro la puerta tras de ella quedándose adentro del gimnasio – vamos Ui – lo dijo por lo bajo para luego resbalarse con la espalda pegada a la puerta directo al piso

– gracias Satoshi-kun – dijo afuera Ui empezando a correr rumbo al salón del club de música – espérame Azusa-chan haya voy –

* * *

Faltaba 20 minutos para la presentación tenía que ir a con las chicas a saber el orden de las canciones, aunque habían hecho todos los preparativos para no tener percance, sabía que ya no podía estar más en el salón, desganada dejo de mirar la ventana y se dispuso a caminar con la mirada gacha hasta la puerta cuando ya estaba por el sillón se escuchó la puerta abrirse, quedo en shock

Se podía ver a una Ui toda agitada, por la carrera del gimnasio hasta el salón, agarrándose de la puerta e intentando tomar aire, ya después de un rato ya recuperada paro la visa directo a Azusa, ella no se había movido para nada, solo se miraron

– Azusa-chan yo…-se calló al ver lo ocurrido, Azusa lloraba – que sucede –

– cre…creí que no ibas a venir – comenzó a decir como una niña pequeña enterneciendo a Ui – creí que habías escogido a ese bueno para nada de Satoshi – empezó a lloriquear más – que me habías cambiado – y hay no aguanto más y rompió en llanto Ui hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y corrió a abrazar a su pequeña

– como se te ocurre que yo aria eso – la abrazo más fuerte – si eres mi todo –

Con esa respuesta Azusa sujeto más fuerte el agarre y en un intento por ya no llorar solo se provocaba gimoteos

– es…es enserio – se forzó a hablar alzando su mirada viéndola con esos ojos de gato que tiene con unas gotas de lágrimas en ellos y un sonrojo que la hacía ver adorable, Ui no lo podía resistir

– enserio –

– pero porque – se separó de golpe – porque a mí –

– será porque, alguien me aconsejo que sin importar nada nunca dejara de seguir a mis sentimientos – Azusa la vio con asombro, lo abra leído, era lo que se preguntaba

– lo leíste –

– como no lo aria si era mi álbum – le sonrió

– pe…pero – se quejaba aun e inflo las mejillas – no es justo –

– porque, será porque el escrito era muy sentimental o porque me dijiste que me amabas en el – la miro con una sonrisa más ancha y rio al ver lo roja de vergüenza de su amiga

_Flash back _

_Azusa fue a visitar a Ui en los días que estaba enferma, esa ver estaba dormida así que prefirió quedarse sentada a un lado y observarla, al mirarla se dio cuenta que sostenía algo entre las manos y sin evitar su curiosidad lo todo con cuidad _

_Era su álbum de fotos, las fotos de ellas y los demás, al ojearlas un sentimiento en ella nació volteo de nuevo a ver a la dormilona y con valentía agarro un lapicero y comenzó a garabatear dentro de la contra portada del cuaderno _

"_Querida Ui, ya casi pasan 3 años de avernos conocido y sabes es lo mejor que me ha pasado al principio creí que solo te veía como una amiga, pero, eso ha cambiado desde hace ya largo tiempo, si te dijera lo preciada que eres para mí que, aunque suene egoísta, no quiero que nunca nos separemos, sé que entre nosotros se interpondrán muchas persona pero te aseguro que lo que siento por ti nunca se ira, aunque me duela decirlo pero prefiero tu felicidad antes que cualquier cosa y si tu corazón te dice a donde ir síguelo y se feliz porque si tu eres feliz mi corazón es feliz, sigue tus sentimientos_

_Te amo Hirasawa Ui y siempre será así"_

_Ui comenzaba a despertar, Azusa rápidamente pego una hoja de papel con cinta y dejo en su lugar el álbum _

_Fin del Flash back_

– no quería que lo leyeras – se enojó la pequeña

– pero porque – se sorprendió la castaña

– porque quería decírtelo directamente – cambio su cara de enojo por una ligera sonrisa – no quería que lo supieras así y que esto influya en tu respuesta –

– en realidad esto me abrió los ojos en el mejor momento posible – se tomaron de las mano

– te amo Hirasawa Ui – lo dijo con una mirada de amor dirigido a ella

– también te amo Nakano Azusa –

Se fueron acercando lentamente, rosando sus labios, ya que sabían lo que sentían ya no tenían que temer, y fue una pequeña pisca de valentía de Azusa que logro quitar la distancia entre ellas y así poder besarse, no era apasionado sino tierno que demostraba la pureza del primer beso, al separarse solo se miraron sonrojadas, al querer volver a hacer el acto un estruendo se escuchó mientras se abría la perta dejando ver a los ex miembros del club de K-ON! Tirados en el piso

– que se supone…- Azusa quería regañarlas pero Ritsu la interrumpió

– o mira la hora Yui – miro su brazo que no tenía reloj – ya es tarde, el concierto empieza en 5 minutos y Azusa aún sigue aquí –

– tienes razón Rit-chan y peor aun comiéndose a mi hermana – le seguía el juego Yui con tono dramático y las pequeñas sonrojadas – que alguien detenga ese acto de canibalismo por favor – Mugi y Mio aguantaban las carcajadas

– como si tu no lo hicieras con Mugi-san, Onee-cha – se vengaba inocentemente Ui asiendo que las mencionadas se sonrojaran

– te atraparon – se rio Ritsu

– pero si tú eres más salvaje Ritsu-sempai o me equivoco Mio-sempai – ahora era el turno de ellas de sonrojarse

– el que ríe al último ríe mejor Rit-chan – ahora era el turno de Yui de burlarse

– cállate Yui – se quejaba la baterista

– tranquilícense – empezaba a hablar Mugi

– venimos aquí pos Azusa-chan – la secundaba Mio

– tienes razón Mugi, Azusa – le grito la líder – lista para volver – la miro con determinación

– por supuesto –

– Muy bien HTT vamos a darles un espectáculo increíble –

– SI – todas gritaron

Las chicas salieron dejando a Ui sola o eso pensó cuando Azusa regreso y la tomo de la mano

– ¿no vendrás? – pregunto a modo de suplica

– claro, te estaré apoyando desde los asientos – le contesto con una sonrisa

– a ti será la única que vea – lo dijo volteando sus ojos para otro lado haciendo que Ui se sonrojara

* * *

Ya todo estaba preparado, el público repleto y ellas listas con sus camisetas del club y sus instrumentos puestos, como siempre unas palabras de apoyo, un vestuario desechado cortesía de Sawako y todas con las emociones a todo lo que dan

El concierto estaba siento un éxito ellas tocaban, el público aclamaba, era perfecto

– somos HTT y esta es nuestra última canción – Azusa se sorprendió por lo que dijo Yui, se supone que ya habían acabado – es esta preparatoria ha visto de todo, amistades inquebrantables, momentos memorables, amores de por vida – aquí cada quien vio a su pareja – en algunos momentos los sentimientos son de tristeza y amargura – Azusa pudo ver a Satoshi parado en la puerta de la entrada – pero esas son las experiencias que demuestran que hemos vivido y que nos hacen saber que aún nos falta mucho camino por recorrer – Satoshi le sonrió a Azusa y está igual – vivan la vida al máximo y sin lamentar nada – Yui volteo a ver a las demás y todas menos Azusa asintieron – esta canción se la queremos dedicar a dos buenas amigas que han iniciado su camino en el amor – todas menos el público sabían de quienes se referían y las susodichas se sonrojaron – le deseamos mucha suerte, esto es U&I –

La música empezó a sonar y Azusa no podía dejar de ver a Ui no solo porque es una canción dedicada a ella, sino, porque con la música y las miradas se decían lo mucho que se querían sabiendo que en la vida hay altas y bajas pero que sin ellas nada sería como ahora, así que pasaran la vida lentamente y disfrutando de los pequeños momentos porque esos son los que más se disfrutan

**FIN**

* * *

**Por fin un Fic que acabo ¬¬ me gustó mucho escribir este porque creo que esta pareja es muy bonita y le falta protagonismo en la serie, quería asustarlos al inicio haciéndolos pensar que al que eligió Ui fue a Satoshi, eso se me acababa de ocurrir, pero aunque soy mala eso le daba interés al a trama, me encanta esta pareja y me gustaría que ustedes también escribieran de ella y de las demás parejas que escribí, así no solo predominara una sola pareja, ya que quiero que sea variable todo esto, agradecería su apoyo **

**Píquenle al botón de comentarios y dejen uno eso me anima a seguir**

**Nos leemos a la próxima, chao **


End file.
